The present invention relates to an optical element with a color processing section, and its manufacturing methods and its application to a liquid crystal panel, a liquid crystal display device, and a solid-state imaging device.
FIG. 12 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 12, the conventional liquid crystal display device comprises a reflective plate RF provided near a lamp LM, a screen SC provided on the opposite side the reflective plate RF with respect to the lamp LM, a liquid crystal panel LCP1 provided between the lamp LM and the screen SC, a condenser lens CL provided between the lamp LM and the liquid crystal panel LCP1, and a projection lens LNS provided between the liquid crystal panel LCP1 and the screen SC.
In the liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 12, light from the lamp LM falls on the liquid crystal panel LCP1 via the condenser lens CL, and an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel LCP1 is projected onto the screen SC through the projection lens LNS.
A liquid crystal display device of this type is simple in construction.
FIG. 13 is a schematic diagram illustrating another conventional liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 13, this liquid crystal display device comprises a dichroic mirror (interference filter) DM11 for reflecting blue light B; a dichroic mirror DM12 for reflecting green light G; a mirror M11; a mirror M12 associated with the dichroic mirror DM11; a mirror M13 associated with the mirror M11; a dichroic prism DP provided between a combination of the dichroic mirror DM12 and the mirrors M12, M13, and a projection lens LNS; and liquid crystal panels LCP2 provided between the combination of the dichroic mirror DM12 and the mirrors M12, M13, and the dichroic prism DP; the dichroic mirrors DM11, DM12 and the mirror M11 being located on the opposite side of the reflective plate RF with respect to lamp LM.
In the liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 13, light from the lamp LM is subjected by the dichroic mirrors DM11, DM12 to color separation into blue light B, green light G and red light R. The blue light B, the green light G and the red light R are each directed to a respective one of the liquid crystal panels LCP2, and are subjected by the dichroic prism DP to color mixing. Then, an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel LCP2 is projected on a screen SC by the projection lens LNS.
FIG. 14 is a schematic diagram illustrating still another conventional liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 14, this liquid crystal display device comprises a mirror M14 provided at the opposite side of the reflective plate RF with respect to lamp LM; a dichroic mirror DM13 for reflecting green light G, recieved from the mirror M14; a dichroic mirror DM14 for reflecting blue light B; a mirror M15 associated with the dichroic mirror DM13; a dichroic mirror DM15 for reflecting blue light B, recieved from the dichroic mirror DM14; a dichroic mirror DM16 for reflecting red light R, received from the mirror M14; a condenser lens CL and a liquid crystal panel LCP2 provided between the mirror M15 and the dichroic mirror DM15; a condenser lens CL and a liquid crystal panel disposed between the dichroic mirrors DM14, DM15; and a condenser lens CL and a liquid crystal panel disposed between the dichroic mirror DM14 and the mirror M14.
In the liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 14, light from the lamp LM is subjected by the dichroic mirrors DM13, DM14 to color separation into green light G, blue light B and red light R. The blue light B, the green light G and the red light R are directed to respective ones of the liquid crystal panels LCP2, and are subjected by the dichroic mirrors DM15, DM16 to color mixing. Then, an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel LCP2 is projected on a screen SC by a projection lens LNS.
The brightness of the image projected on the screen in these liquid crystal display devices is not lowered because it is unnecessary to use red, green and blue color filters of for respective pixels of the liquid crystal panel LCP2.
Incidentally, "Large Screen Projection Display" pp 164.about., February, 1991, the Journal of the Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, describes a liquid crystal display of this type representative of the prior art.